Finding Valiance
by redrose7856
Summary: Set during PC movieverse. Edmund watches his little sister slowly regain her Valiant spirit in Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything else that belongs to it. If you don't believe me, reread sentence 1 until you do.**

**A/N: OK, this is just a really random fic I thought of today while in Spanish class, so please don't flame me!**

The Return had changed them all.

Peter had gotten moodier and moodier, taking offense at the slightest injustices.

Susan rarely talked about Narnia, and instead buried her nose in the latest gossip and fashion magazines.

All of them had changed.

But it was Lucy that Edmund worried about. Their relationship had strengthened in Narnia, and he could see the toll that their return to England was taking on her. She seemed torn between the Valiant Queen Narnia had made her, and the little girl England wanted her to be.

Things hadn't been so bad while they were still at Professor Kirke's. Lucy seemed content to just sit and talk with her siblings about their reign. She spent hours in Professor Kirke's study, chattering faster than a Talking Squirrel as she recounted their many adventures during the Golden Age. All of them talked to the Professor, even Susan. It had helped ease the pain, in a way.

But then the news had come that London was safe again, and that they were going home. It had been a long, tearful goodbye, with many promises to return, when they left Professor Kirke.

And then there had been London. The first few days weren't so bad. It had rained, so the four of them had stayed indoors, mostly reading or talking. Edmund had spent several long discussions with Mrs. Fellis, an elderly woman who lived next door and came over for tea, concerning the state of one's soul after redemption, much to the amazement of Mrs. Pevensie.

Then the rain had stopped, and with it, so had the good times.

Susan had taken all of her spending money and rushed out to go clothes shopping with Anna something-or-other and Margaret what's-her-name. Peter and Lucy had played checkers until one of Peter's friends had come to see if he wanted to go play some football. Peter had readily agreed, and only after he was putting on his jacket did he think to ask if Edmund could come. His friend – Nigel Thornton, as Edmund recalled – had snorted and laughed for several minutes and then had asked,

"You're kidding, right? _Him_? Come with _us_?"

By the time Peter had convinced him that he was serious and he wanted to play ball with his brother and friends, Edmund had decided he didn't want to play anyway.

After Peter had gone off, Lucy had hugged Edmund and offered to play a game with him. Before he could even think of one, a herd of little girls had stampeded into the house and were eagerly chattering with Lucy about what new things they'd gotten for their dolls. Lucy had stared at them, looking a bit puzzled, and then had said,

"I don't play with dolls much anymore."

(Her own doll, as Edmund remembered, was shut up in the toy chest, which was so covered with books only Peter would be able to life the lid without having to move them first.)

The girls had all stared a Lucy with an expression of shock and horror. She'd offered to see if they could get a snack, but instantly all the girls were getting their coats and making excuses to leave.

This time, when the door had closed, Edmund had hugged Lucy. After some consolation, she asked if he wanted to play chess with her after she made tea and biscuits. He'd readily agreed, knowing that it was the right thing to do, plus Peter would thrash him if he did otherwise.

So they spent most of the afternoon sitting over a chess board on which the pieces had barely moved, talking about Narnia, eating a biscuit or two while the tea got cold.

Edmund's "friends" had come over the next day, asking if he wanted to run down to the marketplace and tip over the trash barrels. Edmund had refused, and offered them some tea and an afternoon inside. They'd scoffed at him and gone off anyway, only to run into Peter, who had gone for a walk. He'd gotten into a fight with them and come home with a bloody nose, a split lip, and multiple bruises. When Lucy had seen him, she'd let out a cry of "Oh _Peter!_" to which he'd snapped, "Oh, leave me alone, will you?"

Lucy had looked as if she'd been slapped. Before Edmund or Susan or Mrs. Pevensie could comfort her, she had run upstairs into her room and bolted the door. When she'd finally emerged, all the toys were laying about on the floor, looking as if someone had attempted to play with them. Lucy herself was clutching her old teddy, the one that had been replaced with the squeaky dog, whom Edmund had given to some kids on the train. Peter had come in several hours later, apologized, hugged her, and then had gone into his room. Lucy had smiled, but Edmund could see that her heart wasn't fully in it.

Edmund's heart had slowly sunk.

Despite how long they'd spent in Narnia, despite all the time she'd spent with the Professor and despite anything he or anyone else save the Lion himself could tell her, England was slowly stealing the spirit of the Valiant Queen.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ha! There we go! First chapter complete! Please don't forget to read and review! Enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you were really encouraging!**

Edmund stumbled, the weight of both his and Peter's suitcases nearly bringing him down. Lucy walked beside him, carrying her own baggage. Susan, behind him, was still clutching her own bag, despite the many stops she had made to check her appearance in the nearest window. Only Peter, who was walking several paces ahead of them, had his hands free. Edmund paused and took a deep breath before shifting his hold on the bags. Susan, who had glanced in yet _another_ mirror, nearly crashed into him.

"Honestly, Peter, must Edmund carry _everything_?" she asked in an annoyed voice. "He's not a pack horse, you know!"

Up ahead, Peter stopped, let out an exasperated sigh, and then whirled, snatching his bag from Edmund's hand.

"Do I have to do _everything_?" he snapped before storming off. Edmund turned back to thank Susan, but she cut him off.

"I'll be over there," she announced, crossing the street towards a magazine stand. Edmund sighed and then kept on walking towards the station. Lucy followed.

Once inside, they spotted Peter waiting on the platform. Several boys were walking near him, and Edmund saw one of them intentionally knock into Peter.

"Uh-oh," Edmund murmured. He looked at Lucy, who was watching the same scene unfold.

"I'll get Susan!" she cried and ran off. Edmund sighed, suddenly hating England. Back in Narnia, Lucy would have stormed into the fight, yanked the offenders apart, and chastised them until their ears burned. Oh, for the strength she had in Narnia!

Edmund grabbed his suitcase and ran towards the nearest guard, hoping to get the fight stopped before it even started. Behind him, he heard thuds and chants of "Fight!", signaling that his errand was in vain. Shedding all attempts at civility, Edmund started sprinting. To his dismay, no guards were at their booth. Muttering angrily, Edmund whirled back towards the platform. The crowd around the fighters was thick now, and Edmund couldn't even see what was going on. Thinking quickly, he whirled around and ran towards the entrance to station. Dropping his bags on the outside of the crowd, he shot into it, shoving his way towards the brawl.

"Edmund!" cried a familiar voice. _Lucy_. Edmund ignored her. He had one thought in mind: _Protect the High King_. Emerging from the crowd, he slammed into a boy, knocking him to the ground. With him out of commission, Edmund stood up and grabbed another one, shoving him into a wall. Then he saw that two boys had Peter facedown on the edge of the platform, one pinning him and the other kicking him. Edmund jerked the nearest one away from his brother, and then tackled the other one. At that moment, the guards showed up, blowing on their whistles. They bulled through the crowd just as Edmund was in the process of leaping onto the back of a bully who was wrestling with Peter. They were quickly separated, and one of the guards made sure to admonish Peter:

"Act your age!"

_Easier said than done_, Edmund thought as he retrieved his bags and headed for their bench. Once there, he set his bags down with a thump before plopping down beside his brother.

"You're welcome," he said. Instead of thanking him, Peter glared at him.

"I had it sorted," he responded, standing up and shrugging off Lucy's comforting arm in the process. Susan rolled her eyes.

"What was it this time?" she demanded.

"He bumped me," Peter answered, as if that explained everything.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him," Peter explained, sounding as if he still wanted to finish the fight.

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked irritably.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter argued. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we _are_ kids?" Edmund asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well I wasn't always!" Peter snapped. Edmund tightened his jaw, biting back the stem of words that were building on his tongue. _You're not acting like that._ "It's been a year," Peter added sullenly, sitting down again. This time, Edmund noticed Lucy didn't attempt to comfort him. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"_You mustn't press him," Tumnus warned. "After all, he's not a _tame_ lion."_

_You heard him, Pete. We can't _make_ him do anything! Why are you trying?_

"Oh no," Susan breathed suddenly, staring at something farther up the platform. She looked sharply at her siblings. "Pretend you're talking to me!"

"We _are_ talking to you," Edmund retorted. Susan shot him a look. Just then, Lucy leapt from her seat with a yelp.

"Ow!" she cried.

"_Quiet_, Lu!" Susan commanded, looking horrified at the sudden outburst. Lucy pointed at the bench.

"Something pinched me!" she declared, looking unusually upset. Edmund heard the sound of the train entering the tunnel. Just then, Peter leapt up beside him.

"Hey, stop pulling!" he yelled.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund protested.

"Would all of you just-!" Susan began, leaping up angrily. Then she stopped. "What _is_ that?" Edmund stood up too, abandoning his bags.

"Feels like magic," Lucy answered excitedly. Edmund stared at her, feeling a thrill as well as hope rising in his stomach. Trust Lucy to know what magic felt like. And in her voice….was that….._Valiant._

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding _your _hand!" Edmund shouted over the noise of the train, glaring at Peter. His brother glared at him and grabbed it anyway. The train flew in, its speed ripping out tiles and light fixtures as it went. Edmund squinted through the blurry locomotive. Was that….the Sea? Was it possible? All too fast, the train was gone, and they were no longer in the train station. They were in a cave. Releasing hands, the four siblings walked slowly towards the cave mouth. Outside, the sun shone on the deep blue waves of the sea, and the golden sand glistened in the morning light.

It was Lucy who moved first. She stepped forward, a mischievous smile sliding across her face. Edmund smiled as well. That wasn't the smile of his little timid sister. She was looking more and more like herself. Susan smiled back and then let out a laugh as she and Lucy ran down the beach, shedding clothes as they went. Peter shoved Edmund and followed, laughing. Edmund hastily moved after them. In a few moments, the four of them were splashing about in the waters, laughing a shrieking at the cold water. Edmund suddenly glanced up and stared at the cliffs above them.

"Ed?" Susan called. "Ed!"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund wondered aloud.

"Well where do you think?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund answered, looking again up at the green cliffs, which were dotted with old white stones, the remnants of a building.

After gathering a few of their things, they hiked up the hill towards the ruins, picking a few apples on the way.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy asked, her long brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. Susan, walking towards her, suddenly stopped, picking up something.

"I think we did," she said in a stunned voice, holding up a tiny gold statue. Edmund recognized it immediately.

"Hey, that's mine," he said. "From my chess set.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked. Edmund scoffed.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he retorted, taking it from Susan and studying it. Lucy looked over at a part of the ruins, looking stunned.

"It can't be," she breathed before running off. As Edmund, Susan and Lucy followed, Edmund felt a twinge of memory come over him. They always followed Lucy. Peter may've been the High King, but no one ever doubted Lucy. Not ever. Well, a few people had, but a handy miracle from Aslan always set them straight.

Lucy pulled Peter up on the remains of the dais.

"Don't you see?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" Peter responded, confused. Lucy, still grinning like it was Christmas, prodded him into position. "Imagine walls," she said before moving over to reposition Susan. "And columns there, and a glass roof!" she finished, standing on the other side of Susan. Edmund, who had already taken his natural position beside Peter, saw it immediately. But it was Peter who voiced it first.

"Cair Paravel."

This was it. They were home.

**Here's Chapter Two! Again, thanks to all of you for your reviews! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. That belongs to C.S. Lewis and his heirs.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your patience as my busy life interrupts my fanfiction writing time!**

Edmund leaned against the small boat's rudder as Peter rowed down the river. Seated in front of him, Lucy, Susan and the dwarf Trumpkin sat on the wooden benches, waiting patiently for the ride to be over. Edmund looked up at the still wood. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear any birds or anything stirring. The only sounds were the water and Peter's belabored breathing.

"They're so still," Lucy said suddenly, looking up as well. Trumpkin glanced at her.

"They're trees. What did you expect?" he grunted.

"They used to dance," Lucy informed him. Edmund hid a smile. Lucy would be the one to know. She had always been the closest to the trees, always knowing when they were awake at the end of winter.

Trumpkin glanced around.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded," he said sourly, years of repressed rage beneath his words. "Those that survived retreated into the woods, and the trees? They retreated so deep within themselves they haven't been heard from since."

Edmund felt a growing rage as he listened to the dwarf's words. How dare these people treat the Narnians – _his_ Narnians – in such a manner? They were intelligent beings, not dumb beasts!

"I don't understand," Lucy said. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan!" Trumpkin snorted. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did!"

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter said uncomfortably, lest the dwarf think they'd purposefully abandoned their people.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Trumpkin replied. Peter's eyes shone with a determination Edmund knew all too well.

"Get us to the Narnians," he declared. "And it will."

There was a pause and then Peter nodded towards the shore. "Steer us that way," he commanded. Edmund did as he was ordered, feeling hurt well up inside him. For over a decade he and Peter had ruled side-by-side and now their relationship was reduced to this: a leader and a follower?

The boat scraped up the rocky beach, and its occupants climbed out. Lucy, having always preferred dry land to the rolling motions of a ship, walked around to regain her balance while the others securely tied the boat.

"Hello there!" she called suddenly, causing them all to look up. She was a few yards away, approaching what appeared to be a black bear. "It's all right," she said cheerfully as the bear whuffed at her. "We're friends."

Trumpkin suddenly stiffened, eyes widening as he started hurrying towards the boat.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" he yelled. Lucy looked back, confused, just as the bear began to move towards her. Both boys and the dwarf charged for their weapons, while Lucy started running towards them.

"Stay away from her!" Susan commanded, an arrow on the string. The bear ignored her and started running after Lucy, gaining by the second. Just as Peter and Edmund got their swords, Lucy slipped and fell, the bear almost on her now. Edmund ran towards her.

_Aslan, no! _His brain screamed. _Not Lucy! Not Valiant Lucy!_

"_Shoot! Susan, shoot!_" he screamed. Lucy let out a terrified scream as the bear loomed over her. There was a twang and the bear fell to the ground, dead. Peter and Edmund instinctively looked at Susan, but her arrow was still on the string. She looked back at…..Trumpkin? The dwarf held his own bow, the string still quivering from the release of the arrow. Lowering his bow, Trumpkin strode past Susan.

"Why didn't he stop?" she asked, bewildered.

"I suspect he was hungry!" the dwarf snapped as Edmund and Peter ran towards their sister. Peter grabbed Lucy's arm, helping her upright as he and Edmund leveled their swords at the bear. Lucy instantly put her arms around Peter's waist and he held her close with an arm. Edmund stared at the bear, chest heaving.

"He was wild," he said, stunned.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter agreed.

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," Trumpkin explained as he prodded the dead bear with his bow.

"Thanks," Lucy said softly, clearly still shaken. He glanced at her and said nothing before returning his attention to the bear.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," he said, grabbing on furry ear and drawing his knife. Susan let out a horrified gasp and turned around. Lucy winced and buried her face in Peter's shoulder. Edmund didn't tear his gaze off, but his mind was miles away.

_He's right. Things have changed. We need to be even more careful than normal. One mistake could ruin everything._ He glanced at his sister. _We were lucky this time. If anything had happened to Lucy…_

He brushed the thought aside. Nothing could happen to Lucy. She was becoming more like the fierce warrior queen he remembered. Nothing _would_ happen to her. He would make sure of that.

**There's chapter 3! Enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis and his heirs.**

**A/N: OK, I have something to say. Some reviewers of recent fics (not all of them Narnia) have requested that I write more incest. IF YOU ARE READING THIS FANFICTION AS AN INCESTUOUS ONE, PLEASE CEASE AND DESIST. i DO NOT WRITE OR CONDONE SLASH OR INCEST IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. THIS FANFICTION IS A FAMILY/SIBLING BONDING FANFICTION AND I WOULD NEVER WRITE ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO WRITE MORE INCEST, BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ANY AND THERE NEVER WILL BE. **

**Apologies to those who did not make any remarks of that nature, but the idea that I could ever condone pairing C.S. Lewis' beloved characters in _that_ way deeply upset me.  
**

Edmund peered over the edge of the cliff, listening to the rushing waters below.

"See, over time water erodes into the soil, having decomposed-!" Susan, ever the intellect, began.

"Oh, shut up," Peter cut in wearily.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah. Falling," the dwarf answered.

"Well we _weren't_ lost," Peter insisted, still as stubborn as ever.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin said. "How d'you feel about swimmin'?"

"Rather that than walking," Susan said, reminding them yet again of her sore feet.

"Aslan?" Lucy said suddenly, staring across the gorge. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" she cried happily, turning to face them. "Don't you see? He's right….." she turned and stared at the opposite cliff. "There….." she said, seeing nothing.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked. Lucy looked at him.

"I'm not crazy!" she argued. He was there!"

Edmund stared off into space as his mind took him back:

"_But I wasn't imagining! I wouldn't _lie_ about this!"_

"_Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination."_

"_Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."_

"_Is our little prince uncomfortable? Does he want his bit of fluff? Special treatment for the special boy!"_

"_What's done is done."_

"_You have a traitor in your midst."_

The dwarf's voice brought him back to the present.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist!"

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said softly." I ended up….looking pretty stupid."

That was an understatement. He'd looked like a coward and an idiot…and he had been one.

Peter and Susan stared at him, looking torn. Peter looked once more at the opposite cliff and then at Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said before hastening past Trumpkin and the others, backtracking. Susan and Trumpkin readily followed, but Edmund stayed where he was, watching Lucy. She was staring at the spot where Aslan had been, as if willing him to appear. She looked back at Edmund, looking as if all her hopes and dreams had been crushed. He inclined his head towards the path, encouraging her. She sighed and took his lead. Edmund waited until after she'd gone past him to follow, glancing back once more at the opposite cliff.

Edmund laid one hand on Lucy's back, keeping her pressed down behind the pile of logs. On the other side, Telmarines were everywhere, hacking and chopping at the trees as they made a bridge. Edmund couldn't help but feel a bit smug. They hadn't listened to Lucy and look what had happened: They'd nearly walked right into the Lion's den! A horse rode past and the entire group ducked down, Edmund practically mashing his sister into the logs in his desire to keep her out of sight. Peter and Susan whispered something and then they led the group back towards the gorge. As they walked, Edmund slipped his hand into Lucy's. She gripped it readily and smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. They both felt the same feeling of success. They were going back! Back to where she'd seen Aslan!

When they finally reached the gorge again about an hour later, Edmund felt like dancing as Lucy walked right over to the edge and looked across.

"So, where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups!" Lucy said reproachfully. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him!"

"I _am_ a grown-up," Trumpkin mumbled in his defense.

Edmund smiled as Lucy went back to the edge, thinking.

"It was right over-!" Her sentence ended in a scream as the earth beneath her gave way and she fell into open space.

"_Lucy_!" Susan screamed, charging over to the edge, the others right on her heels.

To their surprise, she sat calmly on a ledge that was only a few feet down.

"…Here," she finished, looking up at them and grinning.

"Well," Edmund remarked with a matching grin. "We found another way down."

**Thank you for your extreme patience with delays in updates, and I apologize if my author's note offended anyone. It is my personal opinion, and I would not want to be thought of as anything other than what I am.  
**


End file.
